Pierrot
by RainbowRandom2
Summary: YAOI, AU, One shot. Lo vio llorando entre la multitud, parecía no disfrutar el espectáculo, en su acto lo observo levantar la mirada sonriendo dulcemente aunque no paró de llorar. Tiempo después se vieron y volvió a intentarlo todo para hacerlo sonreír como lo hizo la última vez. Clint Barton x Bruce Banner.


Lo observo mientras se preparaba para su acto, era el espectáculo principal del circo y siempre quería hacer reír a los espectadores, desde muy pequeño fue cirquero y para eso había nacido, su trabajo era hacer reír. A penas tenia cumplía los 14 años aunque fuera muy alto para su edad y con su traje de payaso que no dejaba ver su cuerpo además de la máscara que cubría su rostro, era el payaso de un circo todos esperaban mucho de él, cantidades de personas solo venían por su acto.

Al salir al escenario hizo lo que mejor sabia hacer, las risas se escuchan estremecedoramente entre la carpa, pero había alguien al que contemplaba llorando entre la multitud y lo que nadie al parecer podía notar, él lo vio desde lejos. Todo su número no pudo evitar ver al chico llorar, hasta se salió de su rutina para poder ver que una sonrisa se formo en aquel hermoso rostro lloroso. El acto termino y aun no había cumplido su cometido, algo desanimado se dirigió a su camerino y un llanto que se escuchaba algo lejos le llamo la atención.

Caminando hacia el llanto, no lo pensó dos veces antes de correr en su dirección y una expresión enojada se formo en su rostro bajo la máscara, se acerco y tocando el hombro del niño hizo una pose de lo mas graciosa que pudo sacando unas flores de sus mangas. La mirada en el rostro del chico no parecía haber cambiado pues aun continuaba llorando desconsoladamente, algo decepcionado lanzo las flores hacia atrás y sonriendo, busco uno de sus globos para hacer equilibrio mientras hacía malabares con algunas botellas de agua, el pequeño aun no parecía imputarse, cayéndose al desconcentrarse llamo la atención del muchacho que preocupado se acerco a ver si se había hecho daño.

¿¡Esta bien!? – Pregunto el niño alarmado al payaso acercándose pues este no se levantaba luego de recibir un gran golpe al caer de la pelota – ¿Señor…?

"**Mi trabajo es hacerte reír, pero te vi llorando entre la multitud solo quería secar las lagrimas que salían de tus ojos" – Pensó el cirquero todavía en el suelo mirando directamente al techo – "No me duele nada, solo por ti, mientras tú seas feliz yo también lo seré, solo soy el torpe que cae muchas veces"**

El silencio volvió a predominar aunque las lagrimas del chico habían cesado, levantándose de golpe el payaso miro al jovencito, parecía tener clase, su ropa era muy distinta parecía cara tal vez alguna familia adinerada del pueblo que había decidido ver el espectáculo. Sacando unas flores y un gran pañuelo multicolor de su manga, se las ofreció lanzándole algo de agua al rostro logrando sacarle una gran sonrisa y haciendo que tomara lo que le ofrecía risueño.

"**Soy quien me hago un tonto por ti, provengo de un circo, solo soy un pobre payaso"** – Pensaba sonriendo bajo su máscara antes de ver como el chico besaba esta en la mejilla y le agradecía con una hermosa sonrisa su bondad. No pudo evitar soltar una leve risa, solo era un espectáculo de circo pero se sentía bien cuando lograba hacer reír a quien se encontraba triste.

Recordó luego de hacer su actuación, después de eso cada día el mismo chico volvía, siempre lo encontraba sentado en la misma fila ya fuera solo o acompañado de modo que pudiera ver su acto por completo y desde un buen ángulo, su sonrisa era la que mas disfrutaba, jamás se había sentido tan bien al hacer lo que le gustaba, cada noche que lo veía ahí se animaba mas para hacer cada día un mejor espectáculo para que el otro pudiera disfrutarlo y que fuera algo inolvidable para él. Pero de repente eso cambio, el niño dejo de asistir y por mala suerte no podía hacer nada al respecto, todo el tiempo espero que volviera, algo triste a veces su estado de ánimo se reflejaba en su trabajo en el escenario.

Pasaron años antes de que volviera a ver el rostro que durante mucho tiempo busco entre la multitud, se encontraba en su habitual actuación de las noches que durante 6 años llevo como la atracción principal del circo. Se hallaba haciendo malabares cuando lo observo contemplando el acto, había crecido mucho pero aquella hermosa sonrisa era una de las esas cosas que no olvidaría nunca en la vida, tropezando y dejando caer los cuchillos que sostenía alrededor de su pecho, se levanto fingiendo que trataba parte del espectáculo haciendo a la gente aplaudir complacida y entrando a su camerino se quito la máscara de payaso para poder refrescarse el rostro.

El sonido de golpes en la puerta fue suficiente para alertarlo, poniéndose se mascara fue hasta esta y la abrió, encontrándose con aquella linda personita que durante mucho tiempo fue su motivación, le ofreció una flor como todo un caballero y sin poder evitarlo invitarlo a pasar con un ademan de su mano. El desconocido entro al camerino sonriendo con esa hermosa sonrisa que volvía loco a Clint y rápidamente el joven ofreció una silla a su invitado que la acepto encantado, en ningún momento desde que se conocieron había hablado ¿Tal vez miedo a ser rechazo o algo más?

Un silencio acogedor se hizo entre ambos hombres, tomando otra silla se sentó a su lado ofreciéndole un globo, lo hacia inconscientemente ya que esa era su naturaleza, que mas podía hacer solo era un simple muchacho de circo. Observo como con algo de timidez el otro comenzaba a hablar.

Gracias – Le agradeció el pelinegro recostando su cabeza del hombro del cirquero – Nunca había sido tan feliz en ningún lado desde que llegue aquí, pero tú hiciste que me sintiera como en casa. Me llamo Bruce Banner por cierto ¿Y tú?

En respuesta solo consiguió el silencio seguido del dedo enguantado del payaso señalando una pequeña placa en el escrito que decía **"Clint Barton" **en letras grandes y oscuras.

No hablas mucho, Clint – Dijo Bruce mirándolo intrigado – Eres la primera persona que se preocupo por mí al verme llorar, que vio lo que nadie más pudo ver.

Un brazo rodeándolo fue lo que recibió en contestación a sus palabras, con algo de pena unas lágrimas brotaban de los orbes del pelinegro.

Para ver tú acto es por lo único que vengo aquí, en si, por lo único que regrese a este lugar – Confeso el lloroso hombre hundiendo su rostro en colorido traje del payaso – ¡Por favor muéstrame el rostro que ocultas bajo esa mascara y que normalmente nunca muestras al resto del mundo, si te lastimas solo llora, si te enojas solo grita, es algo muy natural solo demuéstramelo!

Hundiendo su rostro en la tela del traje de pecho no pudo darse cuenta cuando el otro retiro su máscara de su rostro, sintió una extraña sensación cuando una voz que jamás había tenido el placer de escuchar lo llamaba dulcemente.

Bruce – Escucho sorprendiéndose el mencionado levantando el rostro y viendo la cara de la única persona que había logrado hacerlo sonreír en años – Mientras tú seas feliz, yo también lo seré.

Te ves tan real pero tengo miedo de tocarte y que te desvanezcas – Espeto secando algunas de sus lagrimas con el dorso de su camiseta – Fuiste el único que lo entendió.

Clint se sintió por primera vez como Clint Barton y no solo como un entretenimiento que debía presentarse para hacer un trabajo en particular, con una gran sonrisa se acerco y beso los dulces labios rosados del hombre, que sorprendido solo intento corresponder al gesto de igual manera.

Una gran sensación de satisfacción se instalo en ambos hombres al terminar su demostración de amor, otro beso siguió al primero y así continuo hasta que unos golpes en la puerta, y la voz del maestro del circo llamando al payaso a salir a escena, pues al parecer había llegado nuevamente su turno de divertir a la gente. Con algo de pena miro al otro antes de recibir una sonrisa avergonzada y despidiéndose con un fugaz beso, el payaso salió a escena. Siendo contemplado en el escenario por la persona que era la inspiración de sus espectáculos.

"**Hay veces en las que logramos sentirnos espectáculos de circo y entramos tan profundo en aquellos personajes que se distorsiona lo que somos de manera que lo terminamos olvidando y al final nos vertimos por completo en algo diferente".**

**Fin.**

* * *

Notas de la autora: Pues solo estaba escuchando la canción Pierrot de Miku y no pude evitar escribir esto, aunque tengo algo de sueño pues son las 1:30 de la mañana aunque no estoy cansada me siento algo perezosa, decidí traerles esto. No sé porque me gusta este tipo de temáticas para esta parejita :3.

Se aceptan peticiones, gracias por leer.


End file.
